1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to creating gripping surfaces in plastic objects utilizing an injection molding process. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to regulating the size and shape of the gripping surface by adjusting the molding parameters of the injection molding process.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
It is well known that plastic articles which are injection molded are susceptible to shrink. Plastic articles which exhibit shrink result in a product having uneven surfaces and depressions. This is felt to be a disadvantage of injection molded plastics. The prior art attempted to overcome these irregularities in injection molded plastic articles. Most of these efforts have involved careful selection of the molding materials and control of temperatures during the molding process. Another approach, set forth in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,027, issued Mar. 29, 1988, is to provide a pool of plastic material adjacent the cavity containing the article to be molded. The pool provides excess plastic material which is drawn into the cavity as the article cools thereby maintaining even surfaces on the article.